the Freedom Fighters: Episode I
by MOBIUS chronicles
Summary: THE WORLDS OF SONIC AND STAR WARS MERGED... (not a Sonic version of Star Wars)
1. The Scoundrel

**Chapter 1: the Scoundrel**

 **A/N: I MADE THIS BECAUSE I ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THE WORLDS OF SONIC AND STAR WARS MERGED BUT NEVER GOT INVOLVED IN THE MOVIE SERIES OF COURSE. I'LL EXPLAIN THE CHARACTERS AND THEIR HISTORY AS I GO ALONG THROUGH THE SERIES. BUT ANYWAY ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! AND DON'T FORGET TO FOL/FAV/REV!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. EVERYTHING FROM THE WORLD OF SONIC BELONGS TO SEGA, SONIC TEAM, AND ARCHIE. EVERYTHING FROM THE WORLD OF STAR WARS BELONGS TO THEIR DESIGNATED OWNERS/CREATORS. THIS IS FOR NON-PROFIT USE ONLY.**

* * *

 ** _VASTRIMA CITY..._**

On the planet Mobius where Mobians and thrives and man having gone extinct hundreds of years ago due to their lack of adaptability.

In the city of Vatristrama, a bulletproof gleaming alabaster hover limousine glides up and stops next to a hanger bay, that much to the what the driver found unsettling it read "666E" the limousine's passenger doors open.

A female chihuahua Mobian walks out from the limousine wearing an expensive white fur coat, silver sunglasses, a platinum grade leather purse, a silver wedding ring, and a stark white dress and high heels. She waits for 7 other female chihuahuas as exit the limo and walk over to her side, they too are wearing the same outfit as she is. Four of them are carrying white ice coloured platinum grade FR6-18's hand blasters that could shoot a target's arm off, just by grazing it and DZ4-26's rapid fire long-range assault rifles that have a flip out blade function built into them. The other three are carrying 6 cases each with the emblem of their mistress' house, a snowflake within a diamond.

Then the driver who also happens to be a lady chihuahua but is wearing a much more casual white driver's outfit; reluctantly she walks up to the hanger bay doors and closes her eyes shuddering and thinks _Of all the hanger bays, why'd he have to pick the one with Mephiles' number on it?_ she knocks hard and waited for something to happen.

Of course the lady not carrying anything motioned for the driver to return to the limousine and wait she obeyed and was about to return to the vehicle when a voice sounded from behind the doors "Hold on! Almost done, hold still!" it is the voice of a young man "Fuck!" they hear clattering metal as he swore. "Oh, well now that's broken, thank you very much!" his voice is followed by a small robotic bark "*sigh* I'll be there in a moment!"  
Soon the hanger doors begin to open, as it opens more a young male Mobian fox with two tails walks out from the opening right door "Sorry, T-Pup got damaged during the mission and well... yeah." he says rubbing the back of his neck looking down.

Ignoring the fox's excuses the chihuahua driver nervously looks to the fox. He had orange fur with three bangs sticking out, sky-blue eyes that conveyed the look of wisdom and high intelligence, his face was covered in soot from working, and of course his mutation: twin tails. His outfit was an old brown leather jacket, a navy blue T-shirt with pouches, a pair of dark grey jeans specially made to accommodate his tails, a belt with small metal pouches and a holster on his right holding a customized MT7-34P blaster, he had brown tactical combat boots and gloves, and atop his head he wore a pair of aviator's goggles. In his hands was a small light grey towel which he then started cleaning his face with.

The lady not carrying anything signalled for the driver to return to the car who immediately and gratefully hopped back into her seat and shut the doors by pressing a button. "I take it you got what we asked for Mr.-" "Prower. Miles Prower, or just Tails if you please, but you already knew that now didn't you? Unless "her highness" was too afraid to show up and sent a bunch of her cronies to do her dirty work for her." he responded but in an unusually calm way and he grinned, two of the women pointed their guns at him, but the other two just roll their eyes and face palm "Amateurs." they said silently in unison. "You show respect to our mistress, filthy kitsune!" the one on the right shouts at him "Please put the gun down." "Yes madam." the two of them respond in unison. "So... do you have it?" the lady in the front asked impatiently. He nodded in response, though he was not too happy when it came to working with the aristocratic organizations, especially the Chihuahuas.

 _Damn rich, wimpy, arrogant, witless, prissy, spoiled, aristocratic, holier than thou, bitching, snobs think they can get away with anything and take anything they wish to._ They even hired an old rival to steal the Crown of Acorns which ultimately failed and since then have been hiring as many smugglers, bandits, thieves, and criminals as they can to steal it since. Coincidentally he succeeded. But he still hated those damn chihuahua's for their arrogance and their blood diamond earrings.

They followed Tails into the hanger, inside was a star fighter. It was a heavily modified Imperial Transport he was given by the rebel alliance for aiding them in an assault on the Empire, he had wanted no payment for aiding them because he had respect for them but they insisted upon giving something to him so he took the ship. The Jedi who used to be a Sith Galen Marek, was once the owner of this ship before his death, it was called the "Rogue Shadow". After gaining ownership of it, Tails later renamed it to: the _"Tempest's Storm III"_ since the first two were destroyed by the Empire; it has a speed of 838.8511 miles per hour, its armaments included: laser cannons, he later added 2 twin ion cannons and an EMP, since he had those on all of his previous ships.

Walking up to a bunch of stacked crates he removed three of them that were stacked on top of each other and then it showed that when the third was removed there were two missing in the center of the square of crates. He grabbed the center crate and brought it over to the chihuahuas placing it before them. Inside was an big box he reached down and opened it revealing the great Crown of Acorn.  
His employers were astounded, nobody has ever succeeded in stealing this sacred object before, let alone get away with it. This kitsune had done what wasn't thought possible.

"So! My payment?" Tails asked knowing that he had gotten exactly what they wanted. Looking up the leader of the group removed her sunglasses. She had jade coloured irises she bowed in respect and motioned for the three with the cases to bring them forward. They brought forward the cases and placed them before him. "It was a pleasure doing business with you Sir. Prower we hope to work with you again someday." she said before they opened the cases revealing 20,000 credits per case as promised to anyone who got the crown for them _"That's a total of 360,000 credits."_ Tails thought smiling _"Only four more payments like that and I should be able to retire early."_

"Likewise," Tails said looking up and shaking her hand. The Chihuahuas walked away the three who had the cases carrying the crate with the crown in it. They hopped into their limousine and drove off.

Tails grinned deviously, a sudden robotic dog's bark took his attention away from the entrance and towards his right. It was a robot dog he created a few years back, that had his colours on it, it ran up to him and barked again. Tails nodded and knelt down closing the cases then he handed three of them to the robot which opened its mouth and closed on the handles and ran up into the ship through the ramp. "I know T-Pup, we probably are screwed if they find out what we did." he said before T-Pup ran back down the boarding ramp and Tails handed him three more cases which he brought into the ship. "It was a risky move I'll admit that but I have respect for the Kingdom of Acorn." T-Pup ran back down and Tails continued to give him three more cases each time. "Why? Because they have a great history and they are the only ones who truly are deserving of a magical item such as the crown but I only stole it to keep it safe from any other mercenary or the like. Mostly to keep those naïve chihuahuas' paws off of it." After the last three were brought on the ship Tails entered the craft and walked over to the common room of the craft.

Kneeling down he pressed a panel on the wall and a small secret door next to it opened revealing something covered in a brown knitted bag. He pulled out the object and took the bag off revealing the one and only Crown of Acorns, the one he had given the ones who hired him was an exact replica minus the magic. He sighed and smiled "Don't worry your safe, they can't get you now. I promise to return you the first chance I get." he said to the crown and then made a sign of apology by putting two fingers to his heart.

As much as he hated to steal something that belonged to the House of Acorn he knew that if he didn't steal it somebody else would sooner or later and hand it over to those spoiled bitching chihuahuas.  
He then covered the crown once more with the bag and put it back into the wall and pressed the spot that he pressed earlier closing the hatch.

There was a angry bark behind him that said "Do you know what could happen if they found out that you gave them a replica?" "I know we could be executed or end up with such a huge bounty on our head that we couldn't even go to the restroom or even have a shower without a fight, not to mention a gun pointed at our heads, well in your case it'd be an oil bath. But yeah it was worth it." he said.

"C'mon lets go!" He said as he made his way to the cockpit of the ship he smiled and sat in the pilot's chair. T-Pup ran up and jumped onto the co-pilot's seat and barked, "Hahaha! Where are we going? Well the Ring of course." Tails said.

* * *

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

 ** _A/N - SO! WHAT DID YOU THINK? I REALLY THOUGHT THAT THIS WAS A GREAT START FOR MY STAR WARS AND SONIC WORLDS MERGED IDEA AND WELL I DECIDED TO USE THE SHIP FROM THE FORCE UNLEASHED BECAUSE IT IS JUST SO AWESOME! AND ALSO IT TOOK ME SOOO LONG TO DECIDE ON THE SHIP. AND I KNOW THAT STARKILLER COMES BACK BUT AS A CLONE AND I WILL GET TO THAT LATER ON. SO HOPE YOU ENJOYED! ONCE AGAIN REV/FAV/FOL IF YOU WANT ITS YOUR CHOICE NOT MINE!_**

 ** _SEE YA HAVE A GREAT DAY!_**

 ** _MOBIUS chronicles_**


	2. The Dark & Brooding Jedi

**Chapter 2: the Dark and Brooding Jedi Knight**

 **A/N - OKAY! HERE WE ARE! CHAPTER 2! SHADOW'S FIRST APPEARANCE. NOW JUST FOR THE HEAD'S UP THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE A WEEK OR 2 AFTER CHAPTER 1, THE NEXT TWO ARE A COUPLE HOURS AFTER CHAPTER 1. HOPE YOU ENJOY! DON'T FORGET TO REV/FAV/FOLLOW, ITS YOUR CHOICE! BUT MOSTLY**

* * *

The Storm Troopers through the next corridor _"Oh why, oh why did I have to volunteer for this crap?"_ a Storm Trooper questioned himself in his mind, _"I should've just stayed on Sullust and continued patrolling the city for 12 hours a day."_ he continued _"But NO I had to think this would be an easier job, just protect the records of known Jedi currently at large. And now I'm running from one of those Jedi on that list!"_ he complained.

His number was B4-72A3 and was originally assigned to patrolling a city on Sullust but when the Empire needed more men to protect the records of currently living Jedi, he signed on thinking this would be easy, but unfortunately he didn't get the memo. An hour ago a black Mobian hedgehog with red stripes on his spines, wrists, and ankles wearing red, black, and white gloves and shoes with gold rings around the wrist and ankles, a black hooded Jedi robe made specifically for Mobian hedgehogs, olive green Jedi robes (his top) with a golden utility belt hold it in place, and beige coloured pants; had began to attack the facility and has already wiped out seven eighths of B4-72A3's fellow Storm Troopers, all the Imperial Officers, and three fourths of the facility's staff that tried to stop him.

Now there were only six staff members and fifteen Storm Troopers remaining. "Argh!" a Storm Trooper screamed in agony around the bend up ahead of the frightened Imperial followed by three more screams of agony being cut short by the hum of the Mobian hedgehog Jedi's Lightsaber slicing through it targets. He gulped, though he really just wanted to escape so he could live another day, but B4-72A3 was a Storm Trooper and he had to try to stop this Jedi. No matter the cost.

Closing his eyes he breathed in deeply and opened them again breathing out and charged forward around the corner only to be pierced through the chest by a green blades Lightsaber belonging to the black and red hedgehog. The Jedi frowned and B4-72A3 stuttering he asked his last question "W-who are you?" the Jedi grinned as he pulled out the Lightsaber and brought it up to the side of the trooper's neck and said "I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog, and I am your end." those words would forever be cemented upon the trooper's mind as Shadow cut off the head of the young inexperienced Storm Trooper, he should have just stayed home on Sullust and he'd still be alive.

Shadow walked forward and was greeted by more Imperial scum greeting him by firing blaster bolts at him with their E-11 blaster rifles, and gladly returned their greeting by reflecting the shots back at his opponents and quickly taking care of the ones in the front slicing through their dwindling numbers by the second. He finally stopped when he cut a science officer in two and the body parts falling to the floor. Shadow rolled his eyes "Pathetic. And to think they'd put up a good fight." he said removing one's helmet to reveal a young man with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a hole going through his skull. "Rookies of course." he said dropping the helmet on the dead trooper's head and crushing it with his foot as he walked past the dead bodies.

Shadow had been scouring the Mobius sector of space for this specific archives facility dedicated to the information on the Jedi that survived the Jedi Purge and are still alive and in hiding. It's taken weeks to find but here he is in the center of the facility about to enter the archives where he will be able to find out which Jedi are alive and haven't been killed or caught. He steps towards the door and it slides upwards, he enters letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Before him were five computer terminals and behind them are the database that contained the archives of the Jedi at large and the thing they developed to track them down. Shadow didn't just come here to get answers for on who was and wasn't dead or captured, he mainly came here to destroy this facility to make sure the Emperor won't be able to discover the exact location of the Jedi that survived his purge of the Jedi order, the facility had completed this new technology that would allow them to find the Jedi and snuff out the light forever and to find potential Force adepts and Force users. This was his mission, to download this information so he can rally the remaining Jedi and band together to take down the Empire once and for all.

Stepping towards the computer terminal he turned it on to find whomever was using this previously was looking at some inappropriate things that made him want to throw up. Closing the applications he plugged in a yellow Mobian USB and began to download the application onto it, and standing up he moved on to the next terminal in which he found the previous user was reading about General Grievous' past before he became a Separatist leader. Ignoring it, but taking a mental note to check it out some other time, he plugged in a green Mobian USB and began downloading the files on the Jedi at large in the Mobian system and its neighboring systems.

Then he moved on to the next one where he began downloading the files of the Jedi at large in the Outer Rim on a red Mobian USB. And the next one he began downloading files of the Jedi at large in the Naboo system and its neighboring systems on a blue Mobian USB. And lastly he began dowloaded the files on Jedi at large in the former Republic system and its neighboring systems.

Once the application was dowloaded he immediately deleted the file from the archives and made sure to destroy the back ups, he did the same with the others once downloaded then he plugged in a purple Mobian USB into one and dowloaded the files of Jedi at lath in the Rishi system and its neighboring systems and then an orange one in another terminal, and well you get the idea.

* * *

 **30 minutes later...**

Once he dowloaded them all and deleted all info on these files from the system completely leaving NO trace of any of it he started towards the door when he felt a disturbance in the Force and it was close he jumped to the terminal on the right and brought up the security cameras and saw that the Emperor's ship was just landing outside on the landing bay and eight of the Emperor's guards and sixteen Shock Troopers walked out into the area and waited for a moment as the Emperor himself walked out if the ship. A feeling of fear spread over Shadow, but it soon turned to anger, and then to hate, he wanted to make the Emperor suffer for his crimes against the Jedi.

* * *

 **End of chapter 2**

 **A/N - WELL? YOU LIKE? I KNOW THAT THIS WAS NOT AS INTERSTING AND WITH NOT THAT MUCH DETAIL BUT I PROMISE TO UPDATE THIS OVER TIME. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. PLEASE REVIEW I LIKE REVIEWS THEY HELP ME WITH MY STORIES AND IF YOU LIKE THIS THEN READ SOME OF MY STORIES ON MY FIRST ACCOUNT: MOBIUS archives.**

 **PLEASE GIVE YOUR OPINIONS/PREDICTIONS/COMMENTS/IDEAS ON WHAT COULD HAPPEN AND I'LL GIVE CREDIT TO YOU FOR YOUR CONTRIBUTION OR IDEAS.**

 **NOW I GIVE CREDIT TO: BleachedGoku FOR HIS IDEA THAT SHADOW WAS A JEDI BUT I UPGRADED IT TO SO THAT HE USED TO BE A PADAWAN BEFORE THE JEDI PURGE (ORDER 66).**

 **NOW THE MAIN CHARACTERS' AGES:**

 **Miles "Tails" Prower = 23**

 ** **Mina Mongoose = 27****

 **Shadow the Hedgehog = 39**

 **Rouge the Bat = 36**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog = 28**

 **Sally Alicia Acorn = 28**

 **Knuckles the Echidna = 28**

 **Julie-Su = 28**

* * *

 ** **NOW HAVE A GREAT DAY EVERYONE! OR AT LEAST TRY.****


	3. the Freedom Fighters

**Chapter 3: the Freedom Fighters**

 **A/N - YEP! I'VE PUBLISHED BOTH CHAPTERS ON THE SAME DAY AND I'LL BE WRITING MORE BUT I NEEDED TO GET THIS ONE DONE SO I COULD STOP WITH ALWAYS TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO WRITE SO YEAH YOU GET THE POINT. ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS! DON'T FORGET TO REV/FAV/FOLLOW IF YOU LIKE BUT IT'S UP TO YOU NOT ME. I'M JUST THE PERSON REMINDING YOU TO DO THESE THINGS IF YOU WANTED TO SO DON'T BE AFRAID TO GIVE ME ADVICE. PM ME IF YOU PLEASE BUT ONLY IF THEY ARE RELATED TO THIS SUBJECT BUT IF ITS ON ANY OTHER SUBJECT LIKE THE OTHER STORIES I'M WRITING THEN THAT'S OKAY TOO I GUESS.**

* * *

In the city of Mobotropolis a few days back, Castle Acorn had a break in, they were swarmed by bounty hunters that were after the Crown of Acorn, though they were able to defeat and imprison 90%, while originally thought that 10% were killed it was confirmed that one of them actually got the crown and escaped, making it 9% dead and the single 1% that actually succeeded in their mission and escaped.  
Half of the Freedom Fighters were away on a mission during the attack leaving only half of them and the kingdom's guards to defend the castle. Now the Freedom Fighters stood in the throne room watching the security footage from the night of the break in. King Elias was a bit nervous since his father was very angry at the moment, mostly because the Crown of Acorns had been stolen.

Sally watched as the footage kept on replaying then she noticed something stepping forward and said "NICOLE bring up camera number 4." the A.I nodded and brought forward the 4th camera's footage. She played it and Sonic began to notice it to, "Stop." Sally commanded and the footage froze "Zoom in by 30 percent..." zoomed in making the image larger "Move to the right by 50 then stop and zoom in..." she did this and it showed that in the room where the crown used to be a moment ago, in the window was a masked man who had his eyes covered to prevent people from using eye identification on him.

"Damn it and so close too..." Sonic said as he crossed his arms angrily. "We can still check for anything he or she left behind." Rotor said as he and Antoine walked off towards the door.

An hour later they had found nothing.

* * *

Flopping down on the sofa in Freedom HQ Amy groaned. "Why can't thieves just make this easy for once?"

Sonic laughed and said "Where's the fun in that?" jokingly.

Sighing Sally looked over to NICOLE, "NICOLE as much as I hate to admit it but we could use some help in finding the thief." she said, NICOLE nodded and brought up a hologram of various scoundrels, smugglers, and bounty hunters. "Wait a minute Sally! Why should we get help from their kind when we can do this with the Chaotix's help?" Rotor questioned not too thrilled about this. "I agree Rotor but even though they I'm sure they'll figure out who did this it'd take too long so we're going with this plan." Sally replied feeling the same about this plan. Rotor sighed "If you say so."

"NICOLE, remove all that have a bad reputation with the Kingdom of Acorn." Sally requested, Nicole did so and removed 157 of the people, 192 of them remained. "Remove all that we have fought before and their allies." Rotor suggested, 136 of them were removed, 56 remained. They began to search through them for a bit "Remove all the Chaotix fought 'n their allies." Bunnie suggested, 42 were removed, and 14 remained. Sonic sighed heavily and was about to suggest something, but a voice interrupts him "Hey, NICOLE remove all that are currently doing a job." "Certainly Mina." NICOLE said and removed 10 of them leaving only 4, they all turned around to see their friend Mina Mongoose the famous Mobian mongoose pop star standing at the doorway.

"Hey, Mina!" Amy said standing up, "What are you doing here?" the hammer wielding heroine asked running up to her and giving her a hug. Hugging back Mina said "Well I heard that the crown was stolen and I came to see you guys. And when I noticed you were looking at hiring somebody for something..." "Well that something is getting back the Crown of Acorns. And yeah we're trying to find somebody trustworthy to hire." Sonic explained, Mina smiled and rolled her eyes "You want someone trustworthy? I got just the fox and he'll do it for free." she said. None of them could believe their ears "You're joking!" Bunnie said in disbelief, Mina laughed and shook her head "I'm not. NICOLE bring up the fox." the AI smiled and made the other three files disappear.

The file on the screen showed a young adult fox with orange and white fur, handsome sky-blue eyes, and three bangs sticking out; his file read: Miles "Tails" Prower, the young genius.

Sonic was confused by the nickname ""Tails?"" he asked confused, Mina smiled "Miles Prower, aka Tails is a good friend of mine. He helped me out a few times, the first was when the Imperials refused to let me cross the boarder into Downunda." she said "When we enlisted his help he gladly smuggled us through and when I went to pay him for his services he refused to take any form payment and said that he has high respect for the Kingdom of Acorn, you guys, the Chaotix, and that he's a huge fan of my music and he said that it was an honour for him to even help me and my band out." she said smiling and slightly blushing at the memory of how kind the young smuggler was to her.

"Wow." Amy said amazed though Sonic was beginning to like this guy he was still confused, "Okay I like the sound of this guy, but still why the nickname? Seriously ""Tails"?" he asked making Mina chuckle "Well to answer your question he actually has a physical mutation that makes him special, he has two tails." when she said this everybody's eyes widened "Come again?" Rotor asked "He has two tails and he was born that way." Mina said.

Sally was surprised by this and looked at the fox's description and sure enough it said that he had two tails and something that made her eyes widen "He uses them to fly?!" she asked rhetorically and Mina laughed "Yes and he's amazingly good at it too." she said smiling.

"Does Ash know about him?" Antoine questioned, Mina rolled her eyes "Yes Antoine he knows, though they don't get along very well." Mina replied. Sally had began to ponder the fox's last name "Prower, now where have I heard that name before?" she wondered putting her fingers to her chin and rubbed it deeply in thought. Sonic seemed to notice this and put a hand on her shoulder "Hey, Sal what's wrong?" he asked "Hm? Oh I'm just wondering where I heard that name "Prower" before…" she answered trailing off.

"Well you probably her about him from me before you just forgot about him." Mina said chuckling. Sally nodded "Well I guess you're right, looks like we're going to see your friend Mina. Now I trust you know how to contact him am I correct?" she said and Mina smiled with glee "Of course, I just need to give him a call." she said walking towards the communication room in Freedom HQ.

"Wow! This'll be interesting," Amy said as she followed Mina, "Qui. It zertianly will be." Antoine nodded in agreement as he and Bunnie followed them in "Ha! Who would've thought we have a bounty hunter friend who is a fan of us and is most likely willing to do this for free?" Sonic said as he clasped Sally's hand and they followed close behind, but Rotor wasn't so sure about this and quickly check Miles' file for anything that this fox is or has done something terrible recently only to find nothing. He shrugged and NICOLE shut off the file as Rotor left the room.

* * *

 **End of chapter 3**

 **OVERVIEW: So the crown has been stolen and the Freedom Fighters (FF) got advice from Mina to hire her close friend who is a smuggler/scoundrel and who just happens to be holding onto the crown for them. What will happen? Will he hand it over? Will he hold onto it for a while? Will he even take the job? Find out on the next chapter!**

 **I hope you liked it! Please rev/fav/follow if you want. After all its all up to you. But if you do I'd appreciate some reviews.**

 **Don't be afraid to voice your comments, predictions, or ideas in the comment section or PM me about them.**

 **HAVE A GREAT DAY!**


	4. Holo-chatting with the Smuggler

**Chapter 4: Holo-chatting with the Smuggler**

 **A/N - Hey everybody! How's it going? I hope you enjoyed the last three chapters because I've got a surprise for you! During the past few weeks I've been chatting with a very kind person, and he might be reading this right now. We've (well he, I just am contributing to it) come up with another Star Wars and Sonic crossover series that actually is a Sonic version of Star Wars but with a few new things, were calling it "the Mobian Wars." It will be posted within the next couple of weeks and I hope you can stay with us long enough for that so I'm making a call out to "BleachedGoku". Thank you for your support and I promise that we will write this as soon as possible, (need some advice with the name of the first chapter and the first episode). Anyways enjoy this chapter if you can and rev/follow/fav if you want but please do review after reading it.**

 **Music layout:**

 _ **(-Music: *song name* [ *album name* | *band name/orchestra* ]-)**_

* * *

 _Continuing where we left off..._

Mina approached the holo-communicator and prepped a call to Miles "Tails" Prower and began waiting. The rest of the Freedom Fighters entered the room and waited, Rotor was wondering what type of ship this "Tails" fellow had and couldn't help but voice his question "Uh... Mina what kind of ship does he have exactly?" Mina turned around and chuckled "Well I don't know what kind of ship he has now since the last I talked to him he said the last one was blown up by a couple of bounty hunters named Nack and Nic the Weasels, they're siblings. But he did tell me that his new one is a specially customized Imperial that the Rebellion gave him as payment for aiding them in multiple deadly missions." she said smiling, "What is he a terrible pilot?" Sonic asked.

Mina looked insulted "No of course not! He's actually ranked as the greatest and most skilled Mobian pilot in the world! It's on his file. He has only lost two ships in total, well three if you count the time one of his older ships were stolen." Suddenly the light blinked blue on the console and a young Mobian fox with two tails appeared on the holo-communicator "Hello?" he asked until he saw Mina and smiled widely "Hi Tails!" she said returning the smile "Hey Mina, how've you been?"

* * *

 _A couple of moments ago...  
 _With Tails...__

 _ **(-Music: Sabotage [ III Communication | Beastie Boys ]-)**_

On the ship the _Tempest III_ , Tails and T-Pup were jamming to one of their favorite songs, while flying through hyperspace to the planet Naboo which was in one of Mobius' neighboring systems, for a nice day of relaxation. Tails customized the ship to be able play music from the speakers he installed in the ship. He usually played this song whenever he and T-Pup fooled employers like just a moment ago or actually sabotaging a facility or blowing a facility up completely which he tended to do whenever he broke out of prison.

 _ **"IIIIIIIIII can't stand it, _ **I know you planned it"  
 _ **"I'mma set it straight, this Watergate"**_**_**_

Tails threw another dart at a photo of the Emperor, hitting it in the nose. "Ha!" he said and looked down at T-Pup who just continued to rock back and forth to the song. Tails just chuckled at how cute it was and threw another dart hitting the it in the eye.

 ** _"I can't stand rockin' when I'm in here"  
_** ** _"'Cause your crystal ball ain't so crystal clear"  
"So while you sit back and wonder why"_**

 _ **(-Music Turned Off-)**_

The transmission alert sounded turning off the song, Tails he walked towards the cockpit and pressed the button to respond. The holo-projector on the middle of the cockpit's floor a small holo-communication table came up from the floor and glowed blue, a group of eight people appeared. "Hello?" he asked, he recognized all of them from Mobius' news media as the Freedom Fighters of Mobius, but Mina immediately caught his eye he smiled as she spoke.

* * *

 _In Freedom HQ..._

"I've been great, how're you?" she replied, he rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged **"I've been doing okay overall, besides the fact that I was approached by those damn Chihuahuas to steal the Crown of Acorns, but I declined... I hate their guts as it is. And it's insulting that they think they could just double the payment for me to do it and get away with it. Like I'm not greedy at all!"** he said and Mina laughed "I know, I know," she said. Sonic, Sally, Amy, Bunnie, and Nicole looked at her in surprise by her reaction "Is it just me or is Mina actually not showing any signs of depression?" Nicole asked Amy and Bunnie wanting to verify what she was seeing was really happening. The two girls nodded "I don't think it's just you." Amy said.

"So. What can I do for you Mina?" Tails asked smiling, "Well... um, I'll leave Sally to do the talking..." Mina said and stepped aside, Sally stepped forward. "Miles Prower, I'm-" Tails stopped her, **"Um... just 'Tails' is fine Princess, and already I know who you are: Princess Sally Alicia Acorn, leader and strategist of the Freedom Fighters, and one of the original four; daughter of former the King Maximillian Acorn and the former Queen Alicia Acorn; sister to King Elias Acorn... sister-in-law to Queen Megan Acorn, and aunt to the Princess Alexis Acorn... which I guess makes you no longer a princess yourself. Correct me if I'm wrong."**

Everyone but Mina's jaw dropped at how fast he said this and knew all this about her, so there was no doubt he knew about each and every one of them. Tails then realized that he forgot something and added **"Oh yeah, and you're also Sonic the Hedgehog's girlfriend."** suddenly there was a robotic bark in the background **"YIP!"** Tails turned away from them. **"T-Pup! No! Don't turn that music back on, you'll embarrass me!"** he shouted running away from view. "T-Pup?" Sally asked Mina who chuckled a bit, "He's Tails' pet robot dog he made. He's really adorable." she said. **"C'mon! I know you love that song, but Mina's on the other line don't you want to say 'hi'?"** Tails' voice asked in the background suddenly a little robot dog bolted into the view of the hologram **"YIP!"** it barked.

Mina giggled "Yes I'm happy to see you too T-Pup." she replied. Now Sally knew what Mina meant by how adorable this little machine was. Tails walked into view again and he asked **"So! What can I do for you?"** he asked smiling at Mina, nodding Sally spoke "Well, you see a few days back the crown of Acorns was stolen, and well we were wondering..." Tails stopped her **"And you want me to get it back for you."** he said as if he was asking them as well. "Well... n-no, we were wondering if you'd..." "What she is trying to say is: if you can help us find whoever's responsible for it's theft and-" Sonic began but Tails once again was one step ahead of them **"No problem, can do."** he said "Wait what?!" Amy asked "You're willing to help us find out who stole it and help us take it back?! Like I thought Mina said you were a smuggler." **"** **Ha! I'm more skilled than you know, and yes I'm willing to risk my life for the crown... sure it isn't going to be easy hunting down the Chihuahuas, but I do know this Imperial Base that has a wide connection to all the** **satellite's and their cameras** **all over the the galaxy."** he stated "Wait, what?!" Sonic asked in shock. "Where is it?" Sally asked eager to know. **"Well..."** he began and sighed heavily, he hoped he would never have to see that planet again or the... he continued **"on Coruscant..."**

Sonic and all the Freedom Fighters looked at each other and gulped in fear. T-Pup looked up at Tails and whined in fear of going back. Tails nodded **"It's going to be hard to get in but not impossible... I'll meet you guys on Naboo at Gunga city I'll have a Gungan I knew when I was a kid to guide you guys down there."** Tails stated Mina nodded and smiled "Okay then but how will we know who it is?" she asked curiously. Tails grinned **"Heh. Let's just say he's clumsy."** Tails said **"Well see ya!"** **"YIP! YIP!"** they all waved goodbye "Okay bye Tails, T-Pup see you soon!" Mina said before the call ended.

"Well, let's get the Sky Patrol ready then." Sally said.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**

 **WELL! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT ONE! AND YEAH JAR JAR'S GOING TO BE IN THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER, SO "YAY FOR CAMEO!" I guess.**

 **SO! HAVE A** **Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious DAY EVERYONE! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW/FAVOURITE/FOLLOW/PM IF YOU LIKE! :)**

 **ALSO JUST FINISHED SUMMER SCHOOL SO I'LL BE POSTING MORE CHAPTERS/STORIES MORE FREQUENTLY!**

 **~MOBIUS chronicles**

 **:LJ - custom jaw drop**


End file.
